


销骨之风入怀

by Starlightbuster



Series: 销骨 [4]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightbuster/pseuds/Starlightbuster
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Series: 销骨 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571794
Kudos: 2





	销骨之风入怀

罗严塔尔是商贾之子。商贾不比诗书礼乐门第，纵是遍掌天下财富，仍被读圣贤书的人轻贱。都是吃着一样米长大的人，究竟有什么差别？  
罗父是个谨慎惯了的人，除了明媒正娶的发妻，尚有几房小妾，这几位貌美的妾室却始终怀不出孩子。归根到底，是罗父怕家大业大，多几个孩子闹腾散了。江南道的丝茶珠宝生意，基本都在这一家掌握之中，生意场上风生水起。罗父胆小，罗母却泼辣，家中愈渐富有，她的野心也慢慢涨起来，今天请这个官家主母做客，明天应邀带着人去那个府上喝茶。  
罗严塔尔还未生时便被寄望考取功名，官禄加身。他出生以后，反倒没人肯多嘴了。他生来一双异色瞳，简直古怪得可怕。  
罗父哆哆嗦嗦地念叨着：“这妖魔般的样貌，可如何面见圣颜啊？”  
但罗父大风大浪里来去，心态异于常人，很快就把这不详之事抛在脑后，自己快乐逍遥去了。  
他从小未被管束，却很早懂得看人脸色，那些有求于家中的人来去，一面恭维他，一面又故作可惜道：“早听说小公子聪慧，若是考科举，定能高中状元。只是不知道，小公子这样貌，能不能登堂面圣呢？”  
一句话戳人痛处，让罗母咬牙切齿，下人也小心翼翼。  
他读了几年书，什么都学得快，琴棋书画、礼乐御射无不精通，真是没趣。  
他打点行囊出了江南，才知道天下之大，也真正知道了天下之乱。  
皇帝昏庸，诸侯割据，田税严苛，平民流离失所。  
幸而他有几分功夫傍身，不然一身锦缎都要让人抢去。回到家的那天，他的盘缠早已尽数散给沿途的流民。  
他心中久久难平，指天誓地要入朝为官。  
罗父大喜，随即又为难，京官怕是不成，在江南做个小吏还是能打点一下的。  
他偏偏出其不意，坚持要从军。  
罗父怒从中来，将他打出家门，一棒子贬成个不孝子。  
行伍可比商贾还轻贱！  
他哪管这些疯言乱语，自己跑去南边从了军，活得好不欢快。军中尚武，他很快就凭着一身本事混做头目，在几场战斗中被越级擢拔。还遇见了一生的友人，武状元出身的米达麦亚。  
后来米达麦亚犯事，他几番盘算，终于选择向当时声势正望的兵马大元帅求援。  
那个叫莱因哈特的少年，尚未弱冠，却比活了几十年的人还要懂得立身处世的道理。更为人称道的是，这个人心中有苍生黎民。  
他向少年誓约忠诚，从此风雨同行。  
他抟风直上，睥睨青云万里。  
到少年成为皇帝，他自在出入庙堂，又有谁敢说他是不详的妖魔？  
他做了将军，回府探亲，罗父恭顺地候在大门外，看见自己儿子，先跪下拜了三拜。  
他大惊，忙跪下还礼。罗父垂首，不敢直受。  
父子相顾而视，默然无语。他只觉无趣，人生到头来不过如此，他为商、为军、为官，走到这个地步，着实没劲。

他这边苦闷暂且不提，他的皇帝却不再是从前光华璀璨的少年。皇帝要变田制、平民怨，必然大动士族骨血。王孙望族屹立百年不倒，终归是树大根深。他也不愿见无谓牺牲，只是箭在弦上不得不发，必须承认国师的策略尚可圈点。倒是皇帝为此失去了亲人和朋友，这回可真是个孤家寡人了。他不胜唏嘘，做皇帝又比寻常人痛快多少？  
但他还是很好奇，这个上天选定的霸主，到底能走到什么地步。  
渐渐地，他发现自己的眼睛离不开皇帝。出入秦楼楚馆，和美人嬉戏调笑，他心中所想也是那金发碧眼的好颜色。  
他如遭雷劈，整日不能回神。  
原来是这样。  
怎么会这样？

皇帝执意北征，群臣力阻，只有他愿为先锋。一场大雪，似乎拉近他们之间的距离。他却知道，那只是自己的错觉，因为他们不一样。他和寻常人不一样，他病了，他痴心妄想，他荒唐又荒谬。  
往西疆讨伐海森，他当仁不让地守在御前。  
大军行至江南道，皇帝笑说：“爱卿可要一尽地主之谊啊。”  
他自是心甘情愿。  
他长在太湖边上，水性极佳，常在春江花月夜一人泛舟湖上，对影成双，酩酊而舞。  
这一回他的小舟上多了一个人，是心上的人。  
皇帝显然觉得新鲜有趣，随口夸了几句江南的好风光。  
他却亦真亦假地抱怨道，故乡虽在眼前，却早无家可归。  
皇帝多少是听说过他家中那些龃龉事的，毫不在意地笑问他何处可为家。  
他热血翻涌，便说是西疆，是战场，是旌旗猎猎、战鼓擂动，梦中也是吹角连营。  
皇帝似乎也被他说动了，在清明如梦的月光下，在春风和煦的水波里，皇帝轻声笑了，那笑容似飞花飘絮，迷住他的双眼。  
“朕生来便被亲生父亲批命，断言命照孤星，所到之处必然血流成河、白骨漂杵。既然卿也是无处可去、梦回疆场的妖魔，那和朕还真是天生一对。有朕这般的国君，便有卿这般的臣子，世间诸事果然有因有果、有理可循。”  
皇帝言笑晏晏，谈笑间便定了天下大势，要成千秋霸业，要跳脱青史功过，要把这一生所为留在版图上、留在府库里、留在万民中。  
皇帝神采奕奕，不可逼视，俨然是当初那个心比天高的少年。  
他痴痴看着，只觉大梦不愿醒，癫狂也不枉来这世间走一遭。  
他想起两人初见，他问天下在何处、万民在何处，而这个少年从未忘却，即便满手鲜血、案牍劳形，也不曾轻放当初的誓言。  
回营的路上，他牵着皇帝的马，走得极慢，只恨这时光短暂，未免匆匆。  
皇帝许是以为他车马劳顿，拍拍马鞍，邀他共乘一骑。  
他又喜又悲，为这亲近，也为心中无望。他食不知味地握着缰绳，皇帝就在他怀中，近得不可思议。  
“江南的春天，真美啊。”  
他取笑皇帝：“陛下真是不通人事的孩童，要说人间绝美，那便是春江花月夜，良辰美景奈何天，美人多情鬓厮磨。”  
说完他自己惊出一身冷汗，怕他听懂了，又忧心他听懂了会同自己老死不相往来。  
皇帝却没恼怒，回过身来，揽上他的肩膀，认真道：“眉眼如画，秋水横流，所谓美人，大概便是卿这般超凡绝尘，无情胜似有情。”  
他一时愕然，不知作何反应。皇帝笑笑，那容颜在他眼前无限放大，他触到一点惑人的温度，那是他肖想了许久的少年的嘴唇。  
是梦吗？  
皇帝眉眼含笑，等他清醒过来。  
“我当真是喜欢卿啊。卿为什么……和所有人都不一样。”   
那声音如碎玉敲击银盘，清脆悦耳不似人间可闻。  
“可朕从未听说过，这世间有两个男子在一起的。是朕太奇怪了么？”  
他心中突地一痛。  
“不是陛下的错。臣……我也这么想过。”  
这一天，他到底知道了什么叫痛快，是极痛也是极快，让他轻飘飘活在云岚霁雪中忘乎所以，也用利刃将他诛心一般剖成两半。  
他知道，自己彻底无路可退了。

往后，他无数次回想起北境的雪夜和江南的月夜，记起掌中雪和江心月。这一生无论多少曲折，只要有那夜晚里的雪和月，就能让他再度拥有前行的勇气。即使那时，他与他早已分道扬镳。  
他还是会想，如果他们能光明正大地并肩前行，那该多好。  
他有时会想，如果他不是皇帝，他也不是权臣，他们能不能安然到白首，相携看遍天下风光。  
然而，都不重要了。  
他知道，从此一去万里，再相见已然陌路。  
马后桃花马前雪，身后种种旖旎风光，又怎能不教人留恋？  
他不知道，该留恋的究竟是元帅府的木兰、奥丁城的华胥、江南道的春水，还是那宝座上的清冷身影，该抹去的是记忆里的浮光掠影还是心头的起伏波澜？  
从何处来，便向何处归去。  
不过……再无去处了。  
“俱往矣。”  
他已挥别而去、痛斩过往。是他亲手摧毁一切，事到如今，本该毫无怨言。  
只是意难平。

一梦春日游，佳人笑相邀。  
二梦浮生久，霜雪落满头。  
三梦长风入我怀，醒时空余满室香。


End file.
